Colleen Wing (Earth-616)
, , , frequent ally of Luke Cage and Iron Fist | Relatives = Kenji Ozawa (grandfather, deceased); Azumi Ozawa (deceased); Osama (uncle); unidentified uncles (deceased); Professor Lee Wing (father); unidentified male cousins (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Knightwing Restorations, Ltd; New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private investigator | Education = | Origin = Colleen was trained in the ways of the samurai by her grandfather. | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; John Romita Jr.; Louise Simonson; Roger Stern | First = Marvel Premiere Vol 1 19 | HistoryText = Colleen Wing was the daughter of Professor Lee Wing, a professor of Oriental studies at New York's Columbia University. Her mother's name is unknown, and she was apparently killed by an unknown assailant while Colleen was still a child. Colleen grew up in the mountains of northern Honshu in Japan, where she was raised by her grandfather, Kenji Ozawa. Kenji's other children died in World War II. Kenji trained his only grandchild in the arts of the samurai, which his own ancestors had been in the time of the daimyo. Kenji had also been a member of Japan's secret service. Colleen made her home in New York City where her father lived. Caught in the midst of a gun battle on Manhattan's West Side, she was saved from being killed by police officer Misty Knight, who soon became her best friend. After Misty lost her arm, Colleen encouraged Knight to rise above her depression and return to an active role in life. Knight's right arm was replaced with a bionic steel arm. Colleen and Misty formed a partnership as private investigators and called their firm Nightwing Restorations, Ltd. Due to Wing's samurai training and both partners' expertise in the martial arts, they were dubbed "the Daughters of the Dragon." Professor Wing learned from a monk that Iron Fist was arriving from K'un-Lun. He calculated when Iron Fist would come to New York and sent Colleen to meet him . Professor Wing and Colleen befriended Iron Fist, and Colleen acted as his ally in many of his exploits. She was kidnapped by Master Khan who used Angar the Screamer to brainwash her into killing Iron Fist. When he arrived to free her, she attacked him, but Iron Fist managed to free her from Angar's influence by bridging their minds. She then defeated Angar in a duel, severely injuring him with her sword. She helped Iron Fist clear his name when he was framed for the supposed murder of Bill Hao. Colleen was romantically involved with actor Robert Diamond, one of the Sons of the Tiger. She once briefly dated Cyclops while Jean Grey was presumed to be dead by her fellow comrades. Colleen even gave Scott her apartment keys hoping to hook up with him later, but it didn't happen since Jean and Scott were reunited. Civil War Colleen reunited with Misty after the Super Hero Registration act was made law. Iron Man, Reed Richards and Spider-Man asked the two of them to hunt people who weren't registering. Colleen accepted, but only with the conditions that they would hunt criminals not registering, get Stark level resources, and she would get to pick the team. | Powers = Able to focus her chi to perform exceptional feats of strength, and to enter a Zen trance which allows her to speed healing, burn out foreign poisons in her system and resist temperature extremes. | Abilities = Colleen is skilled in the ways of the samurai. She is an accomplished martial artist and detective. | Strength = Colleen Wing possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = Colleen carries a katana to use it for melee combat. | Notes = | Links = }} Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Fencing Category:Weapons Expert Category:Detectives Category:Martial Arts